Unholy Protector
Note: I did not write this story and am in no way taking credit for writing it. Kaydence Fredrick sighed quietly to herself as another paper ball hit her head, she refused to turn around because she knew her bullies would just insult her, so she continued her drawing, she drew the same thing every time. A lady in a black dress, her hair silver reflecting the light of the moon like, her wings Black as night From the side her eye was hidden, but when drawn head on, he eyes were white as no iris, or pupil, enough to send chills down the bravest of men, she doesn't know why she drew her but she always did it when she was being bullied she would lose herself in the girl. Titling it every time, Unholy Protector, someone who could protect the not so innocent people, and deliver them to there make, she smiled she drew him for her dad, he is in prison for the deaths of 132 people, when they caught him he laughed and said “Yea I killed them, loved every second of the blood draining from there body knowing I was the cause of said misery! WOO what a rush!”, and was hauled of laughing hysterically. That was one reason she was bullied, her dad was “Insane”, she rolled her eyes, she loved her dad and he loved her, enough so that she was allowed to watch their deaths, no one knew of this fact, but maybe its hereditary, because she often day dreamed about the death of her bullies. The bell rang signaling the end of school and everyone stood gathering there stuff frantically excited to get the hell out of here. She stood and left to, stopping be her locker to put her stuff away, she was smiling happily humming in about an hour she was headed to the prison to see her dad. She headed down the stairs and started the 20 minute walk home, she put one of her head phones in to so she could still here her surroundings. As she walked she felt as if she were being followed. And stopped inhere tracks, turning she looked around. “Might as well come out!”, she said to whoever it was, she had always had inhuman senses. “Ah how adorable this freak thinks she can stand up to us, well guess what you can’t, Your dad killed my parents and now it’s his turn to loose someone he loves.”, Jasmine the leader said pulling her gun. On instinct Kaydence took off running for the woods, bullets being fired at her, she went as fast as she could the sound of them close behind echoed in her ear. She came to a icy river and immediately went to cross the sheet of ice, half way through she heard the sound of ice cracking beneath her feet, fear swelled in her chest she turned to get of only to see her bullies aiming the gun, only instead of it being aimed at her it was pointed down at the ice, Jasmine smiled. “Later bitch.”, Jasmine said and fired, everything slowed down for a few moments, the ice gave way and Kaydence was dipped under the water, she tried to get fraction on the ground and slipped being dragged back under the icy sheet as she tried clawing her way out she saw the water around her turn Red, and felt her nails being pulled from her skin, at the moment she didn't care she just wanted out of the water, she desperately wanted to live, but eventually the need for air over powered the need to live and she inhaled a mouth full of water, she began coughing forcing more water down her throat, her lungs burned as they filled with water, her sight began to turn black as she slipped into unconsciousness and eventually death… From a conference room a group of people talked while eyeing the drenched girl. They discussed what they should do to her and eventually agreed to send her back to get the closure she desperately craved. One of the men in the room touched her forehead. “Welcome to immortality.”, the man said and the girl Fainted. A week after Kaydence’s Drowning the body was never found and cops had no idea who did it. Jasmine and her friends had agreed to take it to the grave, not a single one said a word, and they ditched the gun acting as if nothing had happened. Until one night, Josephine, Jasmine's best friend was walking home from Jasmine’s house, and went missing, days later she was found, her neck snapped and eyes gouged out, and lungs full of water, her hands covered in blood. On the Wall behind her written in her own blood was 7 words, ‘I have relieved you of our sins.’, the instant it happened the news and media blew up talking about what happened, claiming a psychopath had gotten to her. It happened for the next 9 Weeks one at a time Jasmine’s friends all began to die. As well as other people, ones who at one point or another committed a small crime or a large one, some who had been arrested for murder but never convicted. Finally the last one left was Jasmine, she was held up in her room hiding out trying to not be found. She had a feeling she knew who the murder was. And The thought scared her, at 12 o’clock the sound of foots steps coming down the hall sounded and they began to approach Jasmine’s room. She frantically scrambled under the bed tears streaming down her face, her door never opened but suddenly a pair of bare feet were at the foot of her bed. She whimpered trying to remain silent and calm her breathing. “Tsk tsk tsk”, Jasmine heard from the murderer as her bed was suddenly flipped. As Jasmine Locked eyes with her murder she froze. “No Your dead!”, She shouted starting to cry hysterically, “I Watched you drown.”, Standing before her was what looked to be, Kaydence, She still had her black hair but her eyes where a murky Green and she had black wings folded on her back. Jasmine made a move to run, but as she went to Kaydence slammed her Hand on Jasmine’s Leg shattering the bone, She screamed out in agony and turn around, Kaydence Reached down and slammed a finger into her eyes, “See No evil.”, Kaydence said detaching her eyeballs. Jasmine screamed out pain next Kaydence grabbed a knife slicing of her ears. “Hear no evil”, she said knowing Jasmine could hear, that’s what Kaydence wanted. “W-Why Are you doing this?”, She screamed, Kaydence moved close to her face. “You have sinned, I now relive you of your sin.”, she said and grabbed Jasmine’s tongue as Jasmine went to bite her she pulled it out and Jasmine Bit off her own tongue, Blood filled her mouth she screamed hand shaking an going to her mouth' desperate to stop the bleeding. “Say No Evil.”, Kaydence took ahold of her head and twisted it sharply hearing the satisfying snap of her former class mate’s neck and her body fell limp. “Do No Evil.” Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Ghost Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff)